


Eggnog and Mistletoe

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: In which eggnog and mistletoe lead to kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at that I'm already a day behind. Anyway, I was very headachey yesterday and wrote this.
> 
> Featuring a brief mention of Steve/Natasha/Clint.

Earlier in the night, Bucky had scoffed at the bowl of eggnog and Steve’s warning to “take it slow.” It’s _eggnog_ and Bucky’s no lightweight.

He’s feeling differently a few hours later though, when he and Sam are stumbling back to their dorm and trying to navigate the subway (they’ve successfully made it onto the 1 at least). “Eggnog is _dangerous_ ,” he mumbles into Sam’s scarf from where his head has fallen onto his shoulder. Sam’s warm and he can’t bring himself to move even though his nose is smushed pretty uncomfortably.

“What stop are we?” Sam asks, squinting at the map on the wall across from them.

Bucky shrugs and shakes his head, Sam’s scarf shifts and Bucky’s nose brushes the warm skin of his neck. He’s momentarily distracted by this development and nuzzles into it. Sam smells like cocoa butter and vanilla and honey. It smells _amazing_ and Bucky inhales deeply.

Sam snort/chuckles and reaches up a hand to clumsily pat at Bucky’s cheek. “Thanks. Glad you approve of my new body wash.”

Bucky hadn’t realized he’d said any of that aloud but just mumbles, “s’good. Warm.”

 

Sam keeps an arm around Bucky as they walk ack to their dorm, and while they’re digging through their wallets for their IDs. The security woman who swipes them in rolls her eyes at their “we’re totally sober and the paragons of model behavior” charming smiles (which was immediately negated by the fact they were still leaning heavily against each other to stay upright).

When they’re finally in their room (after a minor confusion and fumbling with keys), and shedding their coats and boots, Bucky looks around and asks, “Where’s Steve?”

Sam looks around too because yeah, their third roommate had not come back with them. “I think…” he vaguely remembers Steve saying goodbye and telling them to get home safe at the party, “he’s staying with Natasha and Clint tonight.” Now that he’s thinking about it, Sam can recall he’d been sandwiched in between them on the couch, Clint’s arm around his shoulders and that look of awe and bewilderment like he couldn’t believe he was so lucky to have the two of them.

“Mmm.” Bucky nods in acknowledgement then stops because it makes the room spin dangerously. Deciding the best course of action is to get as close to the solid ground as possible, Bucky sits, and since his hand is wrapped around Sam’s arm, Sam sits too. They lean against the wall for a minute before Bucky decides that he’s actually very tired and laying down is essential. He stretches out, head resting on the coat he’d dropped a minute ago. “’s cold,” he notes but doesn’t try to move.

Sam tries standing, decides that’s not going to work and walks on his knees to his own bed, pulling down the blankets he can reach and moves back beside Bucky. “Here,” he says, throwing the blankets over Bucky then, deciding that moving _all the way_ back to his bed is too much effort, collapses next to him.

 

Bucky presses as close as he can to Sam’s side because Sam is basically a heater. He’s almost ready to fall asleep when Sam says, “Huh.”

Bucky opens his eyes and Sam asks, “Did you know there’s mistletoe on our ceiling?”

Bucky turns his head and looks directly above them where indeed a sprig of mistletoe is attached to a ribbon handing from the ceiling. “We’re under it,” Bucky notes.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees. “So we…”

“We should kiss,” Bucky finishes because that’s the _rules_ of mistletoe and it has nothing to do with Sam smelling like cocoa butter and being warm and those little crinkles he gets in the corner of his eyes when he laughs or the line in his forehead when he frowns that Bucky wants to smooth away.

 

Sam nods and turns his head to the side to meet Bucky’s eyes. They are really, _ridiculously_ blue, and sparkling as they catch the glint of the icicle lights Steve had hung up around the window. Sam moves his hand to Bucky’s cheek because he wants to and it feels like the right thing to do. His thumb brushes the corner of Bucky’s mouth and his lips part automatically. Sam’s eyes flick to them, and he leans forward to press their lips together.

 

Somewhere around the 6th minute, after ‘kissing under the mistletoe’ became Sam straddling his hips with Bucky’s hands rucking up his shirt, Bucky decides that he really does quite like eggnog.

 

-

 

“Ah _fuck_.” Sam wakes up when the door opens and Steve almost trips over his legs. He keeps his eyes closed against the light of the room. Bucky groans and it reverberates through Sam’s chest which is when he realizes there’s a body on top of his. Sam’s head is pounding and his back is cold and bare on the floor and he can’t really remember how he got here, but he doesn’t really care. Mostly he just wants to curl up, fall back asleep and not think about it, but Steve keeps speaking. “ _Really_ guys? Right in front of the door?”

Bucky shifts and grumbles, “Shut _up_ Steve.”

Steve sounds exasperated. “I’d shut up if you guys hadn’t hooked up in a place where I trip over you.”

Sam can feel Bucky’s body stiffen, and he cracks open his eyes. Steve is standing over them, arms crossed and looking annoyed. Sam’s not sure what expression is on his face, but Steve’s expression softens and he lets out a quiet breath. “I’m going to breakfast.”

After Steve leaves, Bucky rolls off of Sam, and they lay side by side for a few long moments before he says, “Our pants are still on.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Sam sighs in relief.

Bucky turns on his side to raise an eyebrow at Sam, looking offended and a little upset. “What, it would be that bad?” His tone is joking but there’s an undercurrent of real hurt that he can’t quite hide.

Sam pushes up on his elbow and shakes his head. “No! Not like that.” Bucky raises an eyebrow and Sam continues, “Just, you know, drunk sex is kind of iffy, and I wouldn’t want to do something we might regret.”

“You regret it?” Bucky’s voice is soft.

“I regret that we were drunk because I'm not really remembering what exactly happened right now, but,” and well, if there’s any time to reveal feelings it’s after waking up half naked together, “I don’t regret kissing you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They share a smile, then Bucky pointedly looks to the ceiling. “You know… we’re still under the mistletoe…” Sam rolls his eyes but leans forward.

 

When Steve comes back—with hangover shakes and bagels—they’ve managed to move to Sam’s bed and are cuddling halfway back to sleep. “Finally worked it out then?” Bucky flipped him off without opening his eyes and Sam stifled a giggle in Bucky’s arm. “Yeah, _real_ mature.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I really like this because I'm still in that post-headache state but here ya go. Day 3 should probably be posted tonight.


End file.
